Zwolnienia w Betel 1915
Zwolnienia w Betel 1915 Współpracując z naszym Bogiem Nazbyt często lud Boży zapomina, że to nasz Pan sam jest przywódcą swej działalności. Zbyt często myśli się, że to my wykonamy pracę i pozyskamy Boga do współpracy w naszym dziele. Spójrzmy na tę sprawę z właściwej perspektywy i zauważmy, że Bóg zamierzył i prowadzi wielką działalność i że z pewnością odniesie ona całkowity sukces niezależnie od nas i naszych wysiłków; że ludowi Bożemu został jedynie udzielony wspaniały przywilej współpracy z ich Twórcą, by wprowadzać w czyn Jego plany, Jego projekty, Jego zarządzenia, działając według Jego pomysłu. Patrząc na sprawy z tego punktu widzenia, nasze modlitwy, nasze czuwanie powinny być skupione na poznaniu i czynieniu woli Pana, a my sami powinniśmy być zadowoleni z naszego losu, gdyż to Bóg jest tym, który nas prowadzi. Takimi założeniami starało się kierować „Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society”. Jego pracownicy pragną czynić wolę Ojca, kierując się nauczaniem Głowy Kościoła, Jezusa Chrystusa, i naznaczonych przez Niego przedstawicieli, dwunastu apostołów, których słowa dane nam są dzisiaj dla naszego pouczenia w znacznie lepszej formie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Kierując się takimi założeniami, nasze Towarzystwo nie starało się gromadzić ziemskich bogactw, lecz było raczej instytucją wydającą pieniądze. Cokolwiek Boska opatrzność raczyła nam udzielić, bez zabiegów z naszej strony, staraliśmy się zużyć jak najmądrzej, zgodnie ze słowem i duchem Pana. Od dawna głosimy zasadę, że jeśli będą nam się zmniejszać fundusze, to proporcjonalnie do tego zostanie ograniczona działalność Towarzystwa, a jeśli środki finansowe będą na to pozwalać, będziemy rozszerzać naszą pracę. Ten sposób działania jest wspaniale błogosławiony przez Pana i wierzymy, że pozostaje w pełnej zgodzie z Jego wolą. Nie zamierzamy go zmieniać nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Miniony rok był najwspanialszym z tych, jakich doświadczyliśmy. Poselstwo Ewangelii, czy to w druku, czy w słowie mówionym, jak również w postaci „Fotodramy”, przybliżało wesołą nowinę Królestwa milionom ludzi na całej ziemi. Wdzięczni jesteśmy Bogu za błogosławione przywileje radowania się aktywnością, na jaką dozwolił nam w Jego służbie na rzecz tysięcy członków Jego poświęconego ludu w każdym kraju, którzy współpracowali z Towarzystwem i prowadzili działalność bezpośrednio lub pośrednio pod jego patronatem. Sporządzając nasze doroczne sprawozdanie, wyraziliśmy myśl, że wiele osób z ludu Pańskiego zainwestowało już wszystkie pieniądze, jakie posiadali, i że spodziewamy się mniejszych darowizn niż do tej pory, co będzie oznaczało konieczność zaniechania niektórych pokazów „Fotodramy”. Później jednak ogłosiliśmy korzystne perspektywy i pełne wznowienie działalności. Nie ogłaszaliśmy, na jakiej podstawie oparte były te oczekiwania, ale teraz chcemy to wyjaśnić. Otóż niektórzy bracia poinformowali nas, że wedle ich wiedzy są w posiadaniu bogatych, dochodowych posiadłości, z których zyski zostały całkowicie poświęcone na Pańską służbę. Twierdzili, że niedługo powinniśmy się spodziewać od nich sporych dotacji, choć ich nazwiska miały pozostać nieznane. Ich oczekiwania, które bardzo wysoko ocenialiśmy, nie urzeczywistniły się jednak. Mimo to przyniosły korzystny skutek w postaci utrzymania aż do tej pory naszej działalności na najwyższym poziomie pod względem tempa i wydajności w każdym zakresie. Obecnie jednak osiągnęliśmy nasz limit. Zmuszeni jesteśmy stwierdzić, że wolą naszego Pana było, abyśmy w znacznym stopniu ograniczyli działalność, tak by zmniejszyć nasze wydatki proporcjonalnie do dochodów. ODESŁANIE SIEDEMDZIESIĘCIU OSÓB Na skutek tej decyzji, siedemdziesięciu drogich pomocników biura Towarzystwa zostało zmuszonych do odejścia i poszukania innych zajęć zawodowych. Niektórzy będą kolporterami, inni zatrudnią się jako nauczyciele w szkołach i uczelniach. Jeszcze inni zajmą się interesami. Wszyscy jednak, jak wierzymy, będą nadal stawiać Boga na pierwszym miejscu i uznawać dzieło rozpowszechniania Ewangelii Królestwa za podstawowe zajęcie ich życia, poświęcając na tę służbę wieczory, niedziele i inne możliwe terminy. Niezbędne redukcje obejmują także przestawienie pokazów „Fotodramy” na tryb samofinansujący się lub zaprzestanie prezentacji. Nasze Towarzystwo jest w stanie nadal dostarczać filmy i przeźrocza do tych pokazów, może też zająć się sprawami biurowymi, jednak osoby organizujące i obsługujące prezentacje muszą zadbać o to, by znaleźć na to niezbędne fundusze. Można to uzyskać przez proponowanie teatrom, by włączały „Fotodramę” do swojego regularnego programu, za który pobierają wstęp, ale bez dodatkowej opłaty. Ten nowy sposób organizacji pokazów został już uruchomiony i spotkał się z ogólnym powodzeniem. W rzeczywistości niektóre osoby wolą nawet zapłacić za wstęp, niż oglądać „Fotodramę” za darmo, ponieważ obawiają się, że darmowe pokazy narażą ich na bliski kontakt z prostymi i niezbyt czystymi ludźmi. Godne uwagi jest jednak to, że nasze darmowe prezentacje cieszyły się powodzeniem wśród znakomitych warstw społecznych ludzi z klasy średniej. Co więcej, przystosowaliśmy „Fotodramę” do pokazów teatralnych w ten sposób, że CZTERY CZĘŚCI mogą być teraz pokazywane w całości, po dwie godziny każda. Jeśli zaś dyrektorzy teatru by sobie życzyli, to możemy dostarczyć cztery części trwające około godziny każda, w których pominiemy niektóre przeźrocza i towarzyszące im wykłady, pozostawiając widzom możliwość przeczytania ominiętych części w scenariuszu. Być może jest to właśnie sposób, w który Pan chciałby teraz wykorzystać „Fotodramę”, by dotrzeć do jeszcze innej klasy ludzi, którzy dotychczas nie wybrali się na darmowe pokazy. Dostęp do darmowych materiałów dla wolontariuszy, których nakład w zeszłym roku osiągnął niewyobrażalną sumę 47 mln egzemplarzy, również musi zostać ograniczony. Niektórzy z naszych czytelników otrzymali już swoje zamówienia. I to wyjaśnia, dlaczego wasze zamówienia nie są całkowicie zrealizowane. Słowem, ograniczenia dotyczą wszystkich dziedzin, obejmując także redukcję wydatków związanych z dietami dla członków rodziny Betel, jak i z organizacją wyżywienia. Nasi czytelnicy z pewnością będą zadowoleni, gdy dowiedzą się, że nasza cała „rodzina” cieszy się z przywileju dalszego samozaparcia dla sprawy, której z miłością służą, oraz że owych siedemdziesięciu, którzy zmuszeni byli odejść, niektórzy ze łzami, również demonstrowało pełne oddanie woli Bożej, radując się z kolejnych dowodów Bożej opatrzności i trwając w usilnych modlitwach, w wierze oraz miłości do Pana i do braci. Wszyscy starają się przyjmować doświadczenia życiowe jako szlifowanie w przygotowaniu do Królestwa. Godząc się na nie coraz wyraźniej, ukażemy wśród nas błogosławieństwo Pana. Udzielamy wyjaśnienia nieco obszerniejszego, niż mogłoby się wydawać konieczne, by nie powstały żadnego rodzaju niedomówienia i mylne odczucia. NASZ OGÓLNY LIST Do siedemdziesięciu braci i sióstr z rodziny Betel Pozdrowienia! Smutek miesza się z radością czynienia woli Ojca i podążania za kierownictwem Jego opatrzności, jako że oznacza to chwilowe rozstanie się ze znaczną liczbą tych, których serdecznie miłujemy i których udział w pracy bardzo sobie cenimy. Na początku roku wydawało nam się, że widzimy jasne promienie finansowych nadziei, niezależnie od tego, że drodzy przyjaciele na całym świecie, którzy wspierali swymi funduszami działalność Towarzystwa Traktatowego, na tyle pozbyli się swoich środków, że trudno byłoby od nich oczekiwać, by nadal wspierali pracę w takim samym wymiarze jak dawniej. Z miesiąca na miesiąc oczekiwaliśmy i podtrzymywaliśmy pracę, spodziewając się realizacji niektórych naszych oczekiwań. Jednak po pięciu miesiącach odpływ środków jest tak znaczący, że wymaga natychmiastowego działania. Nie chcielibyśmy wpędzać się w długi i narażać naszej ogólnej pracy. Stąd wynika decyzja o ograniczeniu wydatków w każdym zakresie, co obejmuje koszty prowadzenia domu oraz biura. Co do strony finansowej, to jesteśmy przekonani, że niektórzy z Was skorzystają na tej zmianie. Domyślamy się także, że niektórzy doświadczą poprawy zdrowia, gdy zmienią rodzaj zatrudnienia. Przypuszczamy, że niektórzy z Was po odejściu z Betel i z Domu Modlitwy przystąpią do działalności kolporterskiej. Pogoda jest obecnie wspaniała, a w okolicach, gdzie nie brakuje pieniędzy, można odnieść znaczący sukces. W każdej sytuacji jednak, drodzy bracia i drogie siostry, powierzamy Was Panu i Jego troskliwej opiece z prośbą o błogosławieństwo i prowadzenie, w przekonaniu, że wszystkie rzeczy dopomagają ku dobremu tym, którzy Go miłują. Przygotował On zapewne dla nas nowe doświadczenia, próby i błogosławieństwa. Być może otworzy nam jakieś nowe możliwości, by poprowadzić nas do innych ludzi, żyjących w tych czasach pokłosia. Zapewniamy Was, że z wielką przykrością rozstajemy się z Wami i gdy tylko zmniejszą się finansowe ograniczenia, z przyjemnością znów rozszerzymy naszą działalność, zgodnie ze wskazówkami Pańskiej opatrzności. Na ile to możliwe, chcielibyśmy wprowadzić te ograniczenia natychmiast, przed połową tego miesiąca, a przynajmniej przed pierwszym czerwca 1915. Liczymy na Waszą serdeczną i szczerą współpracę i prosimy, abyście pamiętali w Waszych modlitwach o tych, którzy nadal będą ponosić odpowiedzialność za działalność Towarzystwa, aby towarzyszyła im obfitość mądrości i łaski. Chociaż wspomnieliśmy możliwość ponownego poszerzenia pracy, to musimy jednak dodać, że istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo konieczności dalszego jej ograniczania i jeszcze głębszej redukcji ogólnych wydatków. Wszystko, co jest wolą Pana, będzie również i naszym pragnieniem. Okażmy Mu naszą wiarę, ufność, lojalność i posłuszeństwo. Wybór osób, które zostały odsunięte od pracy, nie był łatwym zadaniem dla kierowników działów, którym powierzona została ta odpowiedzialność. Jak każde ludzkie dzieło, i to może być niedoskonałe. Jednak jesteśmy przekonani, że zostało wykonane jedynie z tą myślą, by zadowolić Pana, dlatego wierzymy, że On nad nim czuwał i zarządzi wszystkim tak, by przyniosło Mu to chwałę i wyszło na dobre wszystkim, których to dotyczy. Pozostający w chrześcijańskiej miłości Wasz brat i sługa Pana C.T. Russell Uprzejma odpowiedź Do naszego umiłowanego Pastora. Od odchodzących siedemdziesięciu członków rodziny Betel. Opuszczając uświęcone progi domu Betel – uświęcone wspomnieniami wielu momentów słodkiej społeczności z tymi, których Niebiański Ojciec w szczególny sposób zaszczycił, umieszczając ich na czele swego potężnego dzieła w owych końcowych dniach obecnej historii świata – odczuwamy radość i wdzięczność za udzielony nam przywilej bycia członkami rodziny Betel. Wspominając obfitość łaski Pańskiej, której udzielał tak chętnie i bogato wszystkim członkom swego domu, jak i spoglądając w przyszłość wraz z jej perspektywami niebiańskich zaszczytów i chwał czekających na nas – na tych, którzy zostaną uznani za zwycięzców i za „zupełnych zwycięzców”, pojawia się mimo wszystko cień smutku wobec konieczności opuszczenia tak wielu spośród tych, których kochaliśmy, jak i miejsca, które wszyscy nazywaliśmy naszym „domem”. Nic to! Będziemy wspominać Twoją uprzejmą i miłującą usługę, drogi bracie Russell, w dniach, gdy oddzieleni jedni od drugich będziemy bojować dobry bój wiary. Jest modlitwą naszych serc, aby wspaniały przykład chrześcijańskiego hartu i ofiarnego oddania w służbie dla Pana i Prawdy oraz braci, jaki nam pokazałeś, mógł zawsze pozostać pielęgnowanym i lśniącym obrazem w księdze pamięci. Jeśli kiedykolwiek jakiś oddany sługa Pana zasługiwał na miłość i szacunek ze względu na działalność, jaką prowadził, to w naszym przekonaniu jesteś nim Ty. Gdy myślimy o tych dniach i nocach przez całe lata, o trudzie, bólu i zmęczeniu, o ogromie i ogólnoświatowym zasięgu Twej służby, to trudno byłoby zrobić coś innego, jak tylko oddać Ci miłość i szacunek! Dziękujemy naszemu Niebiańskiemu Ojcu za pobudzenie kogoś takiego, kto mógł sprawować mądrą i wierną służbę dla domu wiary, a w szczególności dla nas, którzy należeliśmy do domu Betel. A teraz, nasz drogi Pastorze, wraz z tymi wyrazami naszej miłości i uznania, oddalamy się z modlitwą o Boże kierownictwo dla Ciebie i Twoich dróg, aby w wyznaczonym przez Pana czasie nasza podróż mogła skończyć się w domu Ojca, gdzie jest wiele mieszkań, w niebiańskim Bethel przygotowanym dla Oblubienicy, Małżonki Barankowej. Niech Bóg błogosławi Ciebie i pozostałych ukochanych członków „rodziny Betel”. ::Podpisano: C.J. Woodworth, F.F. Cook, R.G. Jolly i inni Kategoria:Dokumenty